The pirates awards
by Blackopf
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen I organize the first pirate awards One piece! Come and vote for your favorites pirates! (This summary is suck but come to have a look all the same) I don't own One piece. (This is the traduction of the french version)


The pirates awards

**First of all I'm french so sorry for all the faults I could do.**

**Ladies and gentlemen, you're not dreaming. Today I organize the first pirates awards One piece !**

**It's simple. Several categories with several nominated but only one winner in each one.**

**The votes will be made by reviews : put the number of the categorie with the name of the pirate that you have chosen for each. The votes will end February 7th.**

**The cérémony (that I will write) will be published during french February holidays (in 1 month) but I prefer don't give a precise date.**

**Don't hesitate to correct my faults.**

*1 Category : Most sexy male pirate, nominated are :

- Marco the phoenix, 1st commandant of Whitebeard's pirates

- Portgas D Ace 2nd commandant of Whitebeard's pirates

- Trafalgar Law aforetime rookie and now Schichibukai

- Roronoa Zoro first mate of Mugiwara's crew

- Eustass Kidd rookie

- Shanks Red-Haired (seriously he's so hot)

2 Category psychopath, nominated are :

- Blackbeard former pirate of Whitebeard's crew who killed one of his nakama

- Eustass Kidd (no need explications, right ?)

- Trafalgar Law who like cut persons

- Don Quichote Doflamingo (no need explication neither)

3 Category best yaoi couple, nominated are :

- Kidd x Law

- Zoro x Luffy

- Ace x Luffy

- Law x Luffy

- Zoro x Sanji

4 Category best yuri couple, nominated are :

- Nami x Robin

- Nami x Vivi

(I don't know other yuri couple so I wait for your propositions)

5 Category best hétérosexual couple, nominated are :

- Luffy x Nami

- Zoro x Robin

- Zoro x Nami

- Law x Nami

6 Category fans' favorite pirate, nominated are :

- Mugiwara No Luffy for his big heart and his good mood

- Portgas D Ace...because he's hot !

- Whitebeard because our patriarch is the best

- Shanks because he's classy

7 Category 'I always get in a huff, nominated are :

- Crocodile

- Daz Bones

- Trafalgar Law

- Vergo

8 Category most cute animal, nominated are :

- Chopper alias Tanuki-kun

- Kung-Fu Dugong

- laboon (especially when she was young)

- Mégalo

9 Category worst ennemy (the one you hated most), nominated are :

- Rob Lucci

- Crocodile

- Eneru

- Hody Jones

- Moria

10 Category favorite Marine (because it won't be the same without them), nominated are :

- Smoker

- Monkey D Garp

- Ao Kiji

- Kizaru

11 Category Too powerful ! Nominated are :

- Whitebeard

- Mugiwara no Luffy

- Hiken no Ace

- Don Quichotte Doflamingo

- Red-Haired Shanks

12 Category best female character, nominated are :

- Nami

- Robin

- Vivi

- Boa Hancock

- Shakky

13 Category most original laughter( and annoying), nominated are :

- Caesar

- Moria

- Breed

- Doflamingo

- Foxy

14 Category best sentence (or best punchline if you like), nominated are :

- « When do you believe that a man dies? When he takes itself a bullet right in the heart? No! When he is affected by an incurable disease? No! When he eated a soup of poisonous mushrooms? NO!... A man dies when he falls into oblivion » by Dr Hiluluk

- « The dreams of a man never die ». by Blackbeard

- « If you are the god of the sky then I am the devil of the blue sea » by Sanji

- « The passion and the dreams are like weather, nothing can stop them, and it will be so as long as there will be men ready to give a sense to the word freedom ». by Gol D Roger

- « The weak don't have the right to chose their death. » by Trafalgar Law

***I know that I put 6 persons but they are all so sex ! I can't choose !**

**Here we are for the categories I have thought. Of course if you have any ideas of categories with their nominated, I will be delighted to add them so don't hesitate do give me your propositions. Moreover if you want to add a nominated and that this one obtain others votes, I will add it. I will maybe add categories or nominated by myself too.**

**PS : Don't hesitate to correct my faults. On the contrary I will be glad of it.**


End file.
